


Coffee and Guitars

by velvetjinx



Series: Coffee and Guitars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago - well, last summer really - in London...</p><p>Poe is a mature student who works in a coffee shop, and has a crush on Finn, who works at the university and frequents his coffee shop. Finn also has a crush on Poe, but then enter Rey to confuse things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have been possible without my amazing cheerleader, Ria, who gave me some crucial ideas and talked me down from my 'IS THIS THE WORST THING EVER WRITTEN???' moments. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Rey Hunter wasn't having the best day. She had just had an interview which she was pretty sure she had bombed, she had a ladder in her tights from where she had caught them after leaving the office building, and the heel on her left shoe was loose. All she wanted to do was sit in a coffee shop for a while and de-stress. 

Of course it would be at the moment she was going up the steps to the coffee shop, passing a handsome guy in a white t-shirt with a coffee in his hand, that her heel broke right off and she went tumbling into the guy. His coffee, suddenly squashed between them, spilled all over her good suit and the guy's white t-shirt, and he caught her just before she fell and broke various bones. 

"Oh my god, oh my god I'm so sorry," she babbled as she tried to right herself without sending both of them tumbling down the steps. 

"Are you okay?" the guy asked her, his strong hands still holding her steady. 

"I think so," Rey half laughed, half sobbed as she felt hysteria bubbling up inside her. "But your coffee is all gone." 

"Hey, don't worry about that right now," the guy said gently. 

"No, I should definitely buy you a replacement coffee to make up for falling on you." Rey managed a weak smile and the guy grinned back.

"Well, if you insist. It's not every day a pretty lady like yourself offers to buy a guy like me a coffee."

Rey blushed, and the guy's smile softened. "Hey, what's your name? If you're gonna buy me a coffee I should at least know that."

"Oh, I'm Rey." 

"Finn Storm," he said, shaking her hand. 

Rey climbed the last step before reaching down and taking off her shoes, slipping them into her bag as she reached the counter. 

The barista was ridiculously cute, with a name tag which read "Poe". He looked up and smiled at her, before his gaze wandered behind her and turned confused. 

"Hey, didn't you just get your coffee?" the barista, Poe, asked. 

Finn laughed. "Yeah, but we kind of had a slight incident on the steps." He gestured towards his own stained t-shirt and Rey's suit. 

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. Same again?"

"Thanks, yeah," Finn replied. 

"And I'll have a large latte," Rey added, reaching into her wallet for some money. 

"That'll be five pounds fifty," Poe said, and Rey passed over the exact money before dropping a couple of pounds into the tip jar. "Hey, thanks!" Poe smiled at her. "I hope your day goes better."

"Me too," Rey replied, laughing, and she and Finn moved over to wait for their drinks. 

"So where are you from? You don't sound like you're from London," Rey asked Finn as they waited. 

"I'm from New York State originally. I grew up in this kind of hippy cult commune that my adoptive family were part of but as soon as I could I left. People were so brainwashed into giving away all their worldly goods to the leader and accepting every word he said as gospel and I couldn't wait to leave. I tried to help other people leave too but in the end it was just me. So I took what I had and got out."

Rey gaped at him as they took their coffees and moved towards a table at the window. "So how did you end up here?"

"Despite the fact they were a weird cult I still got a pretty good education. As long as it wasn't anything that made you question the leader you were fine learning. So I ended up with a scholarship to MIT and now I work for a university science lab here in London."

"That's amazing!" Rey took a sip of her latte and tried to ignore how her damp suit was sticking to her skin. 

"What about you, are you a Londoner?"

Rey nodded. "My parents abandoned me when I was small so I ended up in the system until I was eighteen. But I studied hard and ended up with a masters in mechanical engineering and avionics. Which is kind of a strange double major, but I've always been obsessed with planes and how things work. Not that it's done me much good," she laughed a little bitterly. "I get a lot of job interviews but as soon as the realise I'm _just a girl_... Well, they stop caring immediately, no matter what my qualifications are."

"That sucks," Finn said sympathetically, and Rey nodded. 

"It really, really does." She looked up towards the counter and saw the barista, Poe, watching them before he quickly looked away. Her eyes flicked to Finn and she grinned wickedly. "I think our friend the barista likes you."

"What?" Finn immediately seemed flustered. "No, that's...no, I'm sure he doesn't."

"Well he was just watching you," Rey teased. "And he knew your order without you telling him."

"He had just served me five minutes before! And anyway I come in here a lot, he probably..."

"Finn. No barista learns anyone's order unless they have another reason for doing so. Maybe you should ask him out to dinner."

Finn stared intently at his coffee. "Well, actually, I was thinking of asking _you_ out to dinner."

"Oh!" Rey blushed and looked down at her cup in confusion. "I...I'd love to, Finn."

"But? I'm hearing a but in there."

She laughed. "Nope, no but. I mean it, I'd love to have dinner with you."

Finn's eyes lit up. "Awesome! When are you free? Are you free on Friday?" Rey nodded. "Great, so, uh, whereabouts do you live?"

"In a flat share in Wimbledon."

"What a coincidence, I'm in Putney! Shall we split the travel distance and find somewhere in Southfields?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So...meet at the tube station at seven on Friday? Any dietary requirements or major dislikes?"

"No requirements, and as a foster kid you can't really afford to be fussy."

Finn nodded, his gaze sympathetic. Then he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late for a meeting if I don't scoot. Here's my number," he continued, pulling a pen out of his jacket and scribbling on a napkin, "so you can call or text if you need to. And I guess I'll see you on Friday!"

"I guess so," Rey smiled at him as he grabbed his coffee and rushed towards the door, throwing her a backwards glance as he left. 

When he was gone, she took her coffee and made her way over to the counter. Her feet, still bare apart from the tights, slid a little on the polished wooden floor. 

"What can I do for you?" Poe asked her, smiling, as she reached him. 

"You wouldn't happen to know anywhere nearby that sells glue, do you? Only I need to glue my heel back on."

Poe shook his head. "Sorry. I've no idea where you'd find that kind of glue near here."

"Oh well. Looks like I'll have to pop in somewhere and get another pair of shoes. I can't go all the way to Wimbledon from here in bare feet."

Poe laughed along with her. "No, that's probably not a great idea. There's a place just around the corner that sells cheap sneakers."

"Thanks, I'll probably go there," Rey said gratefully. 

"So...that guy you were talking to. He seems like a nice guy. Comes in here a lot."

"Yeah, we're, uh, we're going out for dinner on Friday." 

Poe blinked and his face fell, but he recovered quickly and smiled blandly at her. "Oh. That'll be nice, I guess."

Rey looked at him curiously. He clearly liked Finn and was disappointed that she was going on a date with him, but why he had never asked Finn out himself was a mystery. But definitely one for another time. 

"Well, I'd better go get those new shoes. Good talking to you."

"You too," Poe said, giving her a wave as she left. 

***

For the next few days Rey felt like her luck had really turned around. Despite her bad feeling about the interview, they had offered her the job and she started the following Monday. The coffee stains had come out of her suit first try, and she had found a really pretty dress on sale for her date with Finn. All in all things appeared to be on the up.

The date itself went better than a first date had any right to. They met at the tube station in Southfields at a quarter to seven, both of them having arrived early just in case, and went to a small restaurant nearby where Finn had made reservations. Between talking about his current job, her new job, and their respective upbringings they managed not to run out of things to talk about, and any silences were comfortable. Finn was smart, funny, and pretty much exactly her type.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad the heel broke off of my shoe," Rey laughed as they walked through the cool evening air back to the tube station.

"Me too," Finn said quietly, as Rey stopped beside him and turned to him.

"Well, I had a great night tonight. Thank you for dinner."

"Don't thank me," Finn laughed. "It's your turn to buy next time."

Rey ducked her head and smiled shyly. "It's a deal."

Finn raised his hand hesitantly, then rested it on her cheek, stroking his thumb across the skin there. Rey raised her head as Finn lowered his and their mouths met somewhere in the middle. He tasted like the wine they'd had at dinner, with some sweet undertones from dessert. Rey didn't want it to end, but of course it had to, and all too soon Finn was pulling back, a soft smile gracing his beautiful full mouth. "So I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Count on it," Rey smiled. "Call me whenever."

"I will." Finn took her hand and squeezed it gently before they both headed onto their separate platforms to catch their trains home.

***

The next day Rey was in the middle of sorting out her clothes for her new job the following week when her cellphone rang. She smiled widely when she saw that it was Finn.

"Hello," she greeted him as she answered.

"Hi! I just, uh, I just wanted to call you and tell you how much I enjoyed last night."

"I really enjoyed it too," Rey replied.

"Good! That's awesome. Uh, so since we're going to be working just around the corner from each other now I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch on Wednesday, in the coffee shop we met in? That'll give you a couple of days to settle in so you can find your bearings."

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Will one pm be okay?"

"That will be great."

"All right then. I guess I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"See you Wednesday, Finn."

They said their goodbyes and Rey ended the call before doing a little jig in the middle of her hallway. She'd had boyfriends in the past, but never anything serious. A few dates, and then they left because they didn't like how she was so totally independent and self-supporting. They thought it made her remote.

But Finn didn't seem to think that. Finn had told her that she had to be pretty strong to have survived the system and come out the other end the way she had. Finn understood her in a way she never knew she'd wanted.

But she was getting ahead of herself. They'd only been on one date and were planning a second. She couldn't let herself have any expectations yet.

***

Monday and Tuesday were spent by Rey settling in to her new job. It looked like it was going to be challenging enough to keep her interested, but not so stressful that she'd burn out before she'd been there for six months. Her colleagues seemed very friendly and they all seemed impressed by her academic background.

By the time Wednesday came around she was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything she had been taught so far, and was really looking forward to spending her lunch break with Finn. So, around a quarter to one, she locked her computer and headed down to the coffee shop which was just around the corner from her office. Rey walked into the café and saw Finn already sitting at a table in the corner. She went over, and he looked up as she approached, standing up so he could kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, Rey! How are you doing? How's the new job?"

"It's going great, thanks," Rey said, smiling. "I'm just going to grab a coffee and some food and I'll be back."

Finn nodded and Rey went up to the counter. The barista who'd been there last time she was in, Poe, smiled tightly at her as she approached, and she remembered her theory that he had a thing for Finn.

"So what can I getcha?" Poe asked, clearly trying to be friendly and professional even though his smile didn't reach his eyes. She smiled back at him anyway and, after a moment of indecision, grabbed one of the sandwiches from the cooler display and set it on the counter.

"I'll have this and a large hazelnut latte, please."

"Sure thing." Poe rang up her order and have the amount. As Rey picked out the money from her purse, Poe said hesitantly, "So... Your date went well, I take it?"

"It did, yes," Rey replied, handing over the money.

"Good. Good. That's good," Poe smiled, but again his smile didn't reach his eyes and it looked almost wistful.

Rey thanked him and took her sandwich before going over to wait on her coffee. A few minutes later she was back at the table with Finn and she was filling him in on the first half of her first week. As she spoke, she thought she could feel someone watching her, but when she looked up towards the counter Poe was always looking away.

Her lunch break, as they always do, went too quickly, and soon they were leaving the café. Rey noticed that Finn said goodbye to Poe, who blushed slightly and muttered goodbye to both of them kind of awkwardly.

"Dinner again on Friday?" Rey asked as they walked down the steps outside. "If you want to come down to Wimbledon I know a great place."

"Sounds good," Finn smiled, and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Text me the details, yeah?"

"Okay," Rey said, her lips still tingling from the kiss, and they went their separate ways. Rey wasn't sure how she was going to concentrate on her work that afternoon, but she knew she had to make an effort. Working around the corner from the guy you were dating definitely had its bonuses.

***

Rey made a reservation at the restaurant she had mentioned to Finn and texted him the details. He texted back a smiley face and a thumbs up emoji, which made her almost laugh out loud in the middle of the office. Friday couldn't come soon enough, she thought.

Friday did, in fact, come sooner than expected. She rushed home from work and jumped into the shower, washing, exfoliating and shaving almost simultaneously. She blow dried her hair straight then tied it back, before getting dressed and doing her makeup. She looked in the full length mirror when she was done, pronounced herself presentable - the dress was one of her favourites and really suited her - then grabbed her keys and bag and left the flat.

Rey arrived at the restaurant with five minutes to spare, and saw Finn standing outside. Her breath caught when she saw him standing there in black trousers, and a dark red shirt in a slightly shiny material. He looked even better than he had on their previous dinner date, which she hadn't thought possible, but clearly was because there they were.

"Hi," she managed, swallowing past the desire which was bubbling up inside her.

Finn looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Hi! Wow, you look...amazing," he breathed, and Rey fought a blush.

"So do you," she said, holding out her hands to him. He took them and pulled her close, before resting one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. Her eyes closed and she swayed towards him as their lips met. They kissed gently, neither moving to deepen it, before Finn pulled back, a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe I haven't been able to do that for two whole days," he said softly, and Rey felt herself flush.

"We'd...we'd better go in," she stammered, and Finn grinned at her, before holding the door open and motioning for her to go in before him.

The restaurant was a nice place, quite low key but with a good atmosphere. The staff were all friendly, but not cloyingly so, and they understood when they were wanted at a table and when not to interrupt.

They were seated immediately, and given menus and the wine list. They decided on a bottle of wine quite quickly, and placed their order, before settling in to decide on what food to have.

"So how is the new job going, now you've had a full week there?" Finn asked.

"It's going well! There's a lot to learn but they don't expect me to be an expert straight away and they encourage questions. My boss said straight off that she'd rather I ask questions than get something wrong, which is good."

Finn nodded. "My boss was like that when I first started. Of course, you try not to ask anything too obvious, but it makes a difference if you know that they're always willing to impart knowledge."

"Exactly!" Rey looked down at her menu again thoughtfully. "I think I might have this," she said, indicating the menu with her finger.

Finn leaned over and read it upside down. "Good choice. I think I'm going to have the lamb."

Rey nodded. "I've had that before. It's _really_ good."

She looked up, eyes searching for their waiter, who appeared immediately beside them with their bottle of wine. They went through the usual rigmarole of checking the cork and tasting a small amount before the waiter poured. He set the bottle down on the table and took a notepad out his pocket.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, and Finn and Rey both nodded before placing their orders. When the waiter had taken their menus and gone, Finn reached over and took Rey's hand, lightly squeezing her fingers.

"I thought you might come into the coffee shop Thursday or Friday," he said awkwardly. "I hoped you would. I'm in there pretty much every day."

"I would have, but I was worried that you might think it was too much, or you'd get bored of me being around all the time," Rey replied with a slight laugh that did nothing to cover the fact that she was completely serious.

"Hey." Rey looked up into Finn's deep dark brown eyes, as he continued, "That could never happen, okay? I'd love to see you every day, even just to talk to you for half an hour. You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met, Rey. And in case you hadn't noticed, I kind of like you a lot."

"I...I like you a lot too."

They smiled at each other for a few moments, then Finn broke the tension by starting to talk about the project he was working on for the university.

Once again, they didn't seem to run out of anything to talk about for the whole meal. Which wasn't to say that there weren't any silences, but they were again comfortable silences. Rey tried to remember the last time she'd been this comfortable around anyone but came up blank.

All too soon they were finishing up and getting the bill. Finn reached for it but Rey got to it first.

"My turn, remember?" she laughed, and Finn held up his hands.

"Of course, my bad."

Once Rey had paid, they walked out into the cool night air hand in hand. They paused after a few steps, and Rey, the red wine making her bold, stuttered out, "M-my flat is just around the corner if you want to come up for some...coffee."

Finn watched her face thoughtfully. "I don't know. Is it too soon for me to be coming back to yours for...coffee?"

Rey shrugged. "Not if we both want it." She leaned in and kissed him gently, then pulled back. "And I definitely do."

Finn smiled at her. "Then coffee sounds like a great idea."

They walked to her flat in near silence, the only sound the click of their shoes on the pavement. It only took a few minutes to get there as it was only two blocks from the restaurant.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about it being right around the corner," Finn laughed as they walked into the stairway.

"I know, it's amazing I don't eat at that restaurant every weekend," Rey replied as they walked up the stairs to the first floor. She unlocked the door marked "3" and opened it, and Finn followed her inside.

The inner hallway was dark for a moment, before Rey found the light switch.

"Your flatmates not in?" Finn asked, looking around with interest at the quaintly decorated hallway.

"No, um, they're brother and sister and they're visiting their parents in Surrey for the weekend." Rey took Finn's hand and led him through the flat. "Kitchen, sitting room, bathroom," she listed, pointing out each room as she went. "And this," she continued, opening the door and gently pulling Finn in behind her, "is my room."

"Oh it is, huh?" Finn asked, looking around as Rey switched on the light to reveal a decent sized room with a double bed and various other furnishings.

"Mhm."

Finn pulled her in close and kissed her softly, letting go of her hand so he could wrap an arm around her waist and cup her cheek with his other hand. Rey's hands found their way to Finn's hips, and she pulled on his belt loops until his hips were flush against hers as he moved to deepen the kiss, their tongues twining.

The kiss became more heated and Rey could feel Finn's hand roaming from her cheek down to her arm, then over her arm to the dip at the base of her spine. She shivered, wanting so much more. Her hands came up to unbutton his shirt and it seemed that as soon as Finn realised what she was doing he decided to return the favour, hands coming up to unzip her dress.

"Need any help there?" Finn murmured against her lips as she reached the last button.

"Nope, I'm good," she laughed, pushing the shirt off his shoulders before stepping back to look at him. He was well toned but not overly muscular, and her mouth went dry with want.

Mentally shaking herself, she slid off her dress and stepped out of it. She had optimistically worn matching underwear, a black and red bra and matching panties she had found recently that made her, for a change, feel quite sexy. She certainly felt that way now, with Finn's eyes raking over her body hungrily.

"You are so gorgeous," he said breathlessly, pulling her in for another kiss. Her nipples were rock hard under the fabric of her bra, and when Finn began to play with her breasts through the material she moaned into his mouth. She could feel him getting hard against her and slid her hand down his chest to press lightly against his crotch.

"Ngh, _fuck_ , Rey," Finn gasped out, as she undid his trousers and pushed them down. He pulled back and stepped out of his shoes and trousers, and Rey toed off her shoes too before climbing backwards on to the bed and beckoning Finn to follow her. He pulled off his socks then crawled up onto the bed after her, leaning down to kiss her as he pressed his hardening cock against her panties.

Their kisses became more frantic as Finn pulled her up so he could unhook her bra. Then he was pulling it off and it was gone - where, Rey couldn't bring herself to care, because as soon as it was off Finn had lowered his head and was sucking her nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers, now and then squeezing gently and making her moan.

After playing with her for a while, Finn looked up with a mischievous grin and began to rub her gently through her panties. She could feel them sliding against the slick wetness of her pussy.

She bit her lip at the sensation as Finn muttered softly, "My god, you're so wet already."

He leaned back up to kiss her, and she pushed his boxer-briefs down before taking his cock in hand. He was big enough - thick enough - that she knew he would fit well inside her, but not so big that it would be painful. She jerked him a few times just to make him moan, and he pulled back again from the kiss.

"I want to eat you out. Can I?"

"Oh my god, yes," she gasped, and he slid down the bed, removing his boxer-briefs completely as he went. Then he was peeling off her panties and spreading her thighs, but instead of putting his mouth where she wanted it he began kissing his way up her thighs towards her pussy, but when he had almost reached it he would change direction.

He did this until Rey became so frustrated that she cried out, "Oh my god would you just do it already?"

Finn grinned up at her. "Your wish..." he laughed, then licked a stripe right up her pussy to her clit, and she nearly screamed. As he licked her he began to finger her open, and her hand found its way to the back of his head, holding him in place. He began to build a rhythm and she could feel the muscles in her thighs start to tighten as she moaned wantonly. The pressure of his tongue was perfect, good, so good, oh god...

"God, Finn, I'm going to come," she managed, and he moaned encouragingly, speeding up slightly and she was almost there, she was almost... "Finn!" she cried out as she came hard, her tight cunt squeezing his fingers as he moved them inside her.

She lay boneless on the bed as he drew his fingers out of her and licked each one.

"Hmm, you taste really sweet," he said thoughtfully, before moving up the bed to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue which had always kind of bothered her in the past, but tonight she found sort of hot.

Rey ran a hand down Finn's chest to his cock, which she began to stroke, slowly. "Condoms are in the bedside cabinet," she said, and Finn nodded, reaching over her. He tore open the packet and put the condom on.

"How do you want to...?" he began, and Rey slid down the bed a little, spreading her thighs invitingly. Finn laughed, and Rey grinned back as he positioned himself. Then he was pushing inside her, and she had known it would feel like this, so good and so full.

"You feel amazing," Finn murmured when he was fully inside her, and Rey nodded in agreement.

"You should definitely fuck me now," she said, and Finn looked down at her in shock, even as he began to move.

"I did _not_ expect you to use that kind of language," he laughed as he moved his hips, angling her so that her clit was rubbing against him with every thrust.

"No? How come?" she panted, before biting her lip at the sensations coursing through her.

"You just...you seem...like such...a lady," Finn bit out, fucking her with gentle rocking thrusts.

"You should probably get used to it," she laughed breathlessly. "I have been known to swear like a trooper."

The pressure on her clit was driving her distracted but the rhythm wasn't enough. "You should fuck me harder," she said conversationally, and Finn laughed.

"God, you're amazing." He leaned in to kiss her as he sped up his thrusts, and that was it, that was the rhythm she needed, and she was so close, so...close...

She came with a cry, and Finn slowed down again, letting her come down as he kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead.

"You good?" he asked softly.

"Never better," she replied. "You going to come for me?"

"You first," Finn grinned, and began to move his hips faster again, getting back into that perfect rhythm. She could feel her body working towards another climax and she went with it, head tossing on the pillow as she moaned. She was almost there, just a few more moments, and she came with Finn's name on her lips. Finn kept thrusting at the same pace, then suddenly he stilled, his head dropping as he groaned out his own orgasm.

They lay together for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, then Finn was pulling out and disposing of the condom in the bin beside her bed. He climbed back in beside her and they kissed for a few moments.

"That was amazing," Finn said softly, and Rey nodded.

"Stay here tonight?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

Finn nodded, and after they had both used the bathroom they snuggled together under the covers. Finn fell asleep first, but Rey lay awake for a while, just listening to him sleep with a smile on her face.

***

Rey woke slowly the next morning, stretching out her arms as she blinked her eyes open to see Finn watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Uh, good morning," she said, slightly awkwardly. "Been awake long?"

Finn shook his head. "Nah, only about five minutes maybe?" His smile widened. "You know, you're really cute when you're sleeping." Rey laughed and a few seconds later he joined in. "Was that weird? That was a weird thing to say, wasn't it."

"No, it was kind of sweet," Rey said reassuringly.

"Oh okay." Rey laid her head on his chest, snuggling into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her. "So I was thinking about kissing you," he said conversationally, "but I'm not sure about my morning breath."

"I don't mind if you don't," Rey replied, turning her head to face him.

"Oh. Well, then." He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly, her hand roaming over his firm chest and stomach, down to his half hard cock.

"Mmm," she hummed contentedly, stroking him slowly. "Is this for me?"

"If you want it to be."

"I think I do," she said, her expression mischievous.

Finn looked at her thoughtfully, then rolled Rey over so she was lying on her back beside him, and he was on his side. "There, that's better. Now I can do this," he said, and ran his hand down her body to her pussy, which he began to play with teasingly as she stroked him.

"I think I want to make you come," Finn murmured as he teased a single finger at her entrance, dipping it in slightly but not enough. "That cool with you?"

"Mhm," Rey said, biting her lip as the sensations washed through her. Finn had started to lightly rub at her clit but it wasn't quite enough pressure yet and it was driving her to distraction. She tried to concentrate on what she was doing, to stroke his cock with enough pressure but slowly enough that he wouldn't get there too quickly, but he was pressing harder now and rubbing her just right... She started to moan, and Finn swallowed the sounds with a kiss.

"That good?"

"Oh my god, yes," Rey managed.

"Good. I'm enjoying playing with you while you stroke me," he said quietly. "You're so fucking good at this, making me feel so good. I'm going to come, I think, but I'm going to make you come first. That right? You gonna come for me?"

Rey nodded frantically, feeling it building and powerless to stop it even if she wanted to.

"Don't stop," she groaned. "Don't stop, going to, oh my god _yes_ ," she cried out as her whole body rocked with the strength of her orgasm. Her whole body was pulsing, right down to her feet, and she took a moment before she realised that her hand had stilled.

"Let's take care of you now, hmm?" she asked, and he leaned down to kiss her as she stroked him, twisting her hand under the head on each upstroke.

He moaned into her mouth as they kissed deeply, then he pulled his head back and said quietly, "Going to come, Rey, god," before coming over her hand and stomach.

They both lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily, then Finn looked down and started to laugh. When Rey looked at him questioningly he shook his head.

"Sorry I made such a mess of you," he chuckled, and she laughed along with him.

"That's fine, I need a shower anyway. Do you want a shower, or?"

Finn shook his head. "I'll shower back at mine. I need to get back there anyway - I've actually got quite a bit to do today, sadly."

Rey nodded. "Fair enough."

Finn looked at her for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her. "We should meet for lunch on Monday. Same time and place?"

"Absolutely."

"Great." He got up and started to dress, and Rey watched him from the bed, enjoying the view - especially when he had to bend down to pick something up off of the floor.

When he was dressed she got up and wrapped her dressing gown around herself, and together they walked to the front door.

"See you Monday," Rey said, leaning in for a quick kiss. Finn nodded, smiling, and left.

Rey sighed, suddenly feeling at a bit of a loose end, and went through to shower.

***

The rest of the weekend passed quite quickly, with various chores interspersed with a lot of texts from Finn. When her flatmates, Sarah and Robert, who had returned from Surrey on Sunday afternoon, quizzed her about the near constant buzzing of her phone she told them that she was seeing someone new.

"Oh good for you," they said, and Sarah, who was known more for her kind heart than her tact, added "I was wondering when you were going to get out there and get a life."

To be fair, Sarah wasn't wrong, Rey mused as she watched TV that evening. She had been drifting a little aimlessly since finishing her masters. And now things were looking up for the first time in a long time. She just hoped the bubble wouldn't burst any time soon.

***

The next week was quite busy. Although she was still being trained, her boss was giving her small jobs to do which were well within her capabilities. She wasn't rushed off her feet, but she wasn't bored either.

Every day, she and Finn met in the coffee shop for lunch. And every day, Rey was sure that she could feel the barista Poe's eyes on them, but she could never catch him.

What interested her even more, though, was the amount that Finn looked up at the counter to where Poe was serving customers. She would almost have been a bit put out that Finn was clearly checking out someone else while they were dating, but she'd never been the jealous type. Besides, she was pretty sure that Finn wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

On Thursday she arrived at the coffee shop before Finn, which was unusual. When he arrived, he had a jacket in his hand which Rey had never seen before. To her surprise, he passed it over the counter to Poe, who said something quietly and then blushed. Finn smiled slightly awkwardly at him, then brought his sandwich over to where Rey was sitting.

"Hi," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Hi. What was all that about?"

"Oh, uh, I was in here yesterday after work and it started to rain. I didn't have a jacket but Poe said he had a spare and loaned it to me. He told me just to keep it but it's a really nice jacket and I didn't want to take it off him."

"And what exactly did he say when he told you to keep it?"

"Oh, he just said that it looked better on me," Finn replied, clearly aiming for nonchalant and missing by about fifty miles.

"Uhuh," Rey said, hiding her smile behind her coffee cup. Boys were so foolish. They clearly liked each other a lot, but Rey had the feeling that neither would make a move because she was involved.

Well, she was just going to have to do something about that before they withered away from unrequited crush.

***

That Friday evening Rey and Finn went to see a movie, before grabbing a bite to eat and going back to Rey's again. Her flatmates were out at a party so there were no awkward introductions, and she laughed as she pulled him into her bedroom.

"It's not that I don't want you to meet them," Rey said, rather breathlessly as Finn was kissing a line down her neck to her shoulder as he undid her blouse. "It's just that it's kind of awkward to meet someone for the first time when you're all aware that they are about to have sex with your flatmate."

"Agreed," Finn muttered against her skin, before straightening up to kiss her.

Then there was no talking for a while as they stripped out of their clothes. They tumbled naked onto the bed, still kissing, and Rey rolled Finn onto his back.

"I want to suck you. Can I?" she asked, smiling down at him.

Finn looked at her incredulously. "Am I going to say no to that? No I am not, you do whatever you want."

"Okay," Rey said cheerfully, and slid down the bed and settled herself between his legs. Resting her head on his thigh, she took his cock in hand and began to stroke him, then lowered her head and sucked his balls into her mouth.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Finn swore, his hands clenching in the sheets as she laved them with her tongue before pulling back and licking her lips. Then, with a mischievous grin, she leaned down and closed her lips around the head of his cock and began to suck.

Rey felt Finn's hand on her head, not grabbing it pushing, just encouraging, and she smiled around his cock, using her tongue to lick around the head as she sucked. She lowered her head, managing to take most of his cock into her mouth, before sucking back up. She bobbed her head, getting into a rhythm and using her hand on the base.

She could taste his pre-come spurting over her tongue and it only spurred her on, until Finn gasped out, "Stop, Rey stop or I'm going to come."

She lifted her head and licked her swollen lips. "Why? Don't you want to come?"

"I do, but not until I'm inside you."

"Ohhh. That works too," Rey said, and crawled back up the bed so they could kiss.

As they kissed, Finn rolled Rey onto her back and eased his hand between her legs, which she happily parted to give him access. As he dipped a finger inside of her he bit his lip.

"I can't believe how wet you are already."

Rey shrugged, letting out a low moan as he added another finger. "Uh, yeah. Sucking cock kind of gets me all hot and bothered," she said, and he leaned in and kissed her roughly.

"It really turns me on when you talk like that. I mean, you look really sweet and innocent and then you say something like that and it just makes me wanna..."

"Makes you want to what?" Rey asked as he added a third finger.

"Makes me wanna fuck you even more than I do already."

Rey reached into her bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom, before tearing it open and rolling it down Finn's cock.

"I'm ready, and you should definitely fuck me now."

"I think you should ride me," Finn said, rolling onto his back, and Rey nodded. She straddled him and raised herself up, taking his cock in hand and positioning it before lowering herself onto it. She felt even more full in this position than the last time they'd had sex - or maybe she'd just forgotten how good he felt inside.

When he was completely inside her she leaned forward and began rocking her hips, rubbing her clit against him as she moved. She loved being on top - being able to control the pace, and basically control when she got off. Finn's hands came up to rest on her hips and she bent forward to kiss him, her breasts brushing against his chest.

"Oh my god, you look amazing riding me," Finn said reverently, and Rey laughed, her hair falling over her face as she moved.

"I'm glad you think so."

She could feel the pressure mounting, could feel her orgasm coming and she moved her hips faster.

"Finn, I'm going to come," she moaned.

"Yes, want to feel you come, do it, come, Rey."

It overtook her so fast that it almost surprised her in its intensity and she cried out as she came. As she came down her hips stilled, and she felt Finn rubbing soothing circles on her hips with his thumbs. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, smiling, and he smiled back. Then she was moving again, and his hands came up to play with her nipples as she moved.

She rode him for what felt like hours, each orgasm stronger than the last, until she was sure that Finn must be bursting to come himself.

"You should, hngh, you should come for me now," she said as she rode out the aftershocks of her last climax.

Finn nodded, and thrust his hips up to meet hers, as she fucked herself hard and fast on his cock until her thighs were aching, but then he was groaning out her name as he came. Her movements slowed to a stop and she leaned down to kiss him deeply as she lifted up off him and lay beside him.

"Mmm," Finn hummed contentedly. "You are amazing."

"I am? I don't think I've ever come that many times before," Rey said as Finn pulled back to dispose of the condom.

"You're just saying that."

"Nope, I'm serious. I guess the guys in my past just didn't have your stamina."

Finn laughed and pulled her close, so her head was resting on his chest. They lay like that for a while, until Rey felt herself start to drift off. Then, inexplicably, she found herself thinking of Poe, the barista, which reminded her...

"So. You and Poe. What's going on there?" she asked Finn, lifting her head to look at him.

"What? There's nothing going on there. He serves me coffee. That's it."

"And lends you his jacket, and remembers your order despite the fact that's a really busy coffee shop."

Finn shrugged, and Rey took a deep breath.

"I think you should ask him out on a date," she said emphatically.

Finn's eyes widened. "What? No, I'm not going to cheat on you!"

Rey rolled her eyes. "It's not cheating if I'm the one suggesting it and nobody is lying about anything."

"So you want, what, an open relationship?"

"Not wide open. But I see how you and Poe look at each other. You're completely gone on each other, and I think he's hurting pretty bad since you and I got together. He barely looks me in the eye when he serves me." Rey smiled coaxingly up at Finn. "I don't want to break up with you. I really like you. But I don't think you should necessarily limit yourself with me when you really like someone else too. It just makes sense."

Finn looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know. Are you sure about this?"

"Completely. If you're not going to do it for you, do it for me. I don't like it that my barista resents me," she laughed, and Finn chuckled, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"All right, fine. I'll ask him this week. Happy?"

"Mhm." Rey snuggled back down beside Finn, who began to play with her hair. "You staying?"

"Sure."

"Good. I got you a toothbrush."

Finn laughed loudly. "You're so great. Thank you."

"Oral hygiene is important," Rey said primly. "Speaking of, I'm going to go and brush my teeth. You can use the bathroom after me."

She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and padded down the hallway to the bathroom, where she smiled at herself in the mirror. Hopefully she had managed to convince Finn to give this thing with Poe a shot. After all, Poe was really cute, and no-one that cute should be sad because the person they liked was dating someone else, in her opinion.

***

The next morning, after waking up together and trading early morning kisses, Rey and Finn threw on some clothes and went through to the kitchen for breakfast. Robert was sitting at the table with toast when they entered, and he raised his eyebrows when Finn followed Rey in through the kitchen door.

"Oh," Rey began, trying not to flush, "hi, Robert. Robert, this is Finn. Finn, this is Robert, one of my flatmates."

"Hi Finn," Robert said, standing up to shake Finn's hand. "It's nice to meet you. My sister and I have quizzed Rey extensively about you."

"Oh. That's..." Finn blinked, and Rey sighed.

"It's sad but true. And a little weird, but you get used to that living here." She turned to Robert. "Sarah not up yet? Was it that good a party?"

"It was okay. I'd say you should have come with us, but I'm guessing you had better things to do," Robert said with a grin.

"I did. Finn, do you want toast? Cereal? Both? I think I might have a couple of cinnamon and raisin bagels left."

"I'd have a toasted bagel if you've got them."

The bagels were found and duly toasted, and the three of them sat around chatting for a while. Eventually, Finn looked at his cellphone and sighed.

"Okay, I have to run, I think. I have a thing I have to write up before Monday and it's probably going to take me the two full days to do."

Rey nodded, trying not to pout. "If you must. Text me later?"

"Of course."

"It was great to meet you, Finn," Robert said, smiling. "Sarah will be sorry she missed you."

"I'm sure I'll meet her another time."

"You will," Rey laughed. "Come on, I'll see you out."

She walked him to the door and they kissed lingeringly. As she closed the door behind Finn, Sarah came out into the hallway from her bedroom, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh no! Did I miss him? Did I miss Finn?"

Rey nodded. "It's okay, you'll meet him some other time."

"Okay," Sarah yawned, and Rey went through to her own room and switched on her laptop. If she wasn't going to be able to spend the day with Finn she might as well be productive herself.

***

Rey was starting to get used to Mondays again after having had some downtime, but the early mornings were kind of killing her. Still, she managed to drag herself out of bed with her alarm and make herself look more than presentable before leaving the flat.

On a whim, she decided to stop into the coffee shop to get her usual hazelnut latte as she felt she needed the caffeine boost, and was surprised to see Poe in already.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Don't you usually work the lunchtime shift?"

"I had a rescheduled lecture today," he said shortly. "What can I get you?"

"A large hazelnut latte, please." She paused, then after reassuring herself that no one else was around, continued, "So Finn is probably going to ask you out on a date this week."

Poe's head shot up and he stared at her. "Wait, what? Did you two break up?"

"Oh, no," Rey laughed. "We're good. But he likes you, and I figured you might be noble about it if I didn't talk to you first, so you should definitely say yes when he asks you, okay?"

"Okay?" Poe still looked nonplussed and Rey figured it would take a while for it to sink in, so she paid for her coffee and waited in silence while Poe made it for her. He handed it over when it was done, their fingers brushing, and Rey found herself inexplicably blushing.

"Thanks," she said a little breathlessly, and left for work, her head spinning.

***

Finn was noticeably disappointed when Poe wasn't there at lunch time, but nodded understandingly when Rey explained what had happened. She omitted the contents of the rest of the conversation, though, figuring that Finn might not appreciate her trying to help.

"I wonder what he's studying," Finn mused. "He's older than us, I think, so he must be a mature student."

"Well, you'll find out all about him on your date," Rey said comfortably, and Finn laughed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll ask him tomorrow. Happy?"

"Thrilled," Rey replied, smiling, and Finn grinned back at her.

***

When Rey went into the coffee shop the next day, Poe was again not behind the counter. She looked around for Finn and spotted him at their usual table...with Poe. Smiling to herself, she paid for her sandwich and coffee and as soon as her coffee was made she wandered over to the table.

"Hello," she said brightly, and they both started, looking up at her in surprise.

"Hello," Poe said, a little coldly, as Finn echoed the greeting.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I was just going back to work," Poe said, not looking at her. "I'll, uh, I'll see you later, Finn," he added softly and got up to go back to the counter. Rey sat down in the seat he'd just vacated and looked meaningfully at Finn.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked evasively.

"Did you ask him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"We're going out this Friday. I'd have said Saturday but he's busy this Saturday night. So are you busy Saturday night too, or...?"

"I don't think so."

"Cool." Finn looked relieved, then frowned. "He wasn't very friendly to you, though."

Rey shrugged. "It's an adjustment. Maybe he's still a little jealous that he doesn't get you all to himself."

"Maybe. I'll talk to him about it anyway. I really want you two to get on, you know?"

"That would be nice," Rey said smiling. "So how is your project going?"

***

On Wednesday, Rey was unable to meet Finn for lunch because of a meeting, so she was extra eager to see him on Thursday. Poe was behind the counter, and as she opened her mouth to order, Poe held up a hand and her mouth closed.

"I, uh, I think I owe you an apology," Poe said, slightly awkwardly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I haven't been very friendly to you - I've been pretty jealous, if I'm honest - and even when Finn asked me out this weekend... But then yesterday he told me that he never would have asked me out if you hadn't encouraged him to so I guess I owe you one."

Rey shook her head, smiling at him. "You don't owe me anything. I knew he liked you, and it just made sense. That's all."

"Well, thanks anyway." They smiled at each other, then Poe cleared his throat. "So, what can I get you? Yours is a large hazelnut latte, right?"

Rey wouldn't have been able to explain why that made her smile even wider, but it did.

***

On Friday, Rey had another meeting at lunchtime, so she couldn't meet up with Finn before his date with Poe. She made sure to text him as she was leaving work, however, to wish him luck with some emojis.

He texted back, "thanks! nervous. xx" which made her smile. They both liked each other so much she knew he had no reason to be nervous, but of course he wouldn't see that.

Her Friday night was quite quiet - just a couple of movies with her flatmates and some popcorn. She hadn't told them that Finn was going out on a date with someone else as she wasn't sure they'd understand. She'd tell them later, if she had to.

She didn't hear anything from Finn about his date on Saturday, so she assumed she'd hear all about it when they went to dinner. She took her time getting ready and then went out to meet him.

He looked gorgeous, as ever, but a little shifty and Rey couldn't help but wonder why. Instead of quizzing him about it, though, she kissed him softly and together they went into the restaurant.

"So I want to hear all about your date with Poe last night," she said as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Uh, you want to hear _all_ about it?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Of course I do. I mean..." She looked at him carefully, then started to laugh. "You had sex, didn't you? That's why you don't want to tell me about it."

Finn's eyes widened. "How did you guess?" he hissed.

"Oh come on, why else would you be looking so nervous? It's fine, you know. I don't mind. So did you go back to his or did he go back to yours, or...?"

"We, uh. We kind of got each other off in the bathroom of the club we went to."

"I wouldn't have pegged Poe as the clubbing type. Or you, for that matter."

"Not that kind of club. Kind of low key, live music, dancefloor, that kind of thing. He. Uh. He went down on me and then I jerked him off."

Rey refused to believe that she was getting turned on listening to the guy she was dating talk about having sex with someone else, so she ignored the obvious and asked teasingly, "And is he good with his mouth?"

Finn nodded emphatically, and Rey laughed.

"But you had a good time apart from that, right?"

"Yeah, I really did. He's quite a bit older than us, you know? He's done so much in his life. He was a pilot in the US Air Force when he was younger, and he drifted for a while after he left, working odd jobs, before deciding to come over here to university. And you'll never guess what he's studying."

"What?"

"Mechanical engineering!"

Rey's eyes went wide. "No way!"

"I know! I told him that's what you studied, along with avionics, and he was really interested. I was thinking," Finn said slowly, "that maybe the three of us could have dinner together. I think you'd really get on if you tried. I mean, you think he's attractive, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I have eyes." Rey paused, narrowing her eyes. "Wait a minute. When you say you want us to 'get on'..."

"Well, I mean, you know. Be friends. And maybe, I don't know, the three of us could be something? He thinks you're cute, by the way."

Rey fought a pleased blush. "That doesn't really mean anything."

"No? You didn't see the way he said it. I just...pencil it in for next Friday night, maybe? Please?"

"Okay," Rey laughed, "but you've got to get Poe to agree to it too."

"Uh, he kind of already has?"

"Oh!" Rey didn't know how to react to this. She had assumed that Poe still didn't really like her, despite his apology, but she must have been wrong. Or at least he was willing to make an effort for Finn, and she should do the same. "All right then. Next Friday it is."

"Cool," said Finn, grinning happily at her, and as the waiter came over to take their food orders Rey wondered just exactly what she was getting herself in for.

***

The following week was much like the previous week, except that now Poe took his break while Rey and Finn were having lunch and joined them. He was quiet and thoughtful, but seemed to really want to get to know Rey on her own merit instead of just because they were both dating the same person. Over the course of the week he asked some really insightful questions about her degree, and she responded in kind, while Finn beamed at the both of them.

So when Friday rolled around, she was more than prepared to meet this...date, or whatever you wanted to call it, head on. They were going out in central London so she got ready in the toilets in her office, leaving her work clothes under her desk to be collected on Monday as she didn't want to be carrying a big bag around to dinner.

"Oh you look nice," one of her colleagues, Sacha, said. "Going out?"

"With a couple of friends, yes," Rey replied evasively. It wasn't a lie, exactly, but it didn't really feel like the truth either.

"Oh well, have fun!" Sacha called after her as she left.

They met outside the coffee shop. Finn looked great, as usual, but Poe... Rey had known that Poe was attractive in a vaguely abstract way before, but now the full force of his attractiveness hit her. He had done something to his hair that made it look soft and touchable, and he was sporting a small amount of stubble that Rey suddenly wondered how it would feel rubbing against her naked thighs...

She blushed and looked down, missing the confused looks that the guys gave each other.

"We ready to go?" Poe asked. "The restaurant isn't far from here." Finn and Rey nodded their assent, and the three of them walked to the restaurant, chatting about their days as they went. It was already more comfortable than Rey had expected, and she was glad.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated straight away, the waiter who seated them shooting them curious looks as he walked away. She supposed it must look a bit strange, three people out together on what looked to be a date, but she made herself not think about that. It was dinner, just dinner, and it was all fine. It was.

They ordered their drinks and the conversation turned to Poe's past in the Air Force, which of course led them on to the different planes he had piloted. Rey was familiar with almost all of them due to her degree in avionics, and the two of them happily talked planes until the waiter brought their drinks and asked to take their food orders.

It suddenly occurred to Rey that they were probably boring Finn with all the plane talk, but when she looked over at him he was watching her and Poe with a smile that could almost be called smug. She remembered what he had said about her and Poe "getting on" and suddenly lost her place in the conversation.

Poe didn't seem to mind her distraction, though, and when he asked if she was okay she nodded, smiling softly at him. Poe blinked and smiled back at her, flushing slightly, before changing the subject.

"So how long have you lived in London?" he asked Rey.

"Forever, or at least as long as I can remember. I was abandoned as a kid and spent my whole life in the system in different foster and group homes around London. But I always loved it here so when I got to the stage of applying for uni I only applied to London universities. The flatmates I'm living with just now were my flatmates in uni too."

"So you're pretty close, then?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty good friends. They're more interested in partying than I am, but fortunately they do it all at other people's houses rather than in our flat, which is good. We know each other well enough that we know when to push and when to back off."

"That's good. My flatmates are mostly mature students, which is good. We're less likely to want to party than our younger cohorts. In many ways I'm glad I'm only just at university now - I feel like I'm getting more out of it than I would have when I was younger." He looked a little sad, suddenly, as he continued, "I'm afraid I'm quite a bit older than you and Finn."

"You don't look that much older," she said, and Poe laughed.

"I'm thirteen years older than you both. Too old for either of you, really."

Taking a deep breath, Rey leaned over and took Poe's hand, threading her fingers through his. "I don't think you're too old," she said quietly. "And I don't think Finn does either."

"She's right, I don't," Finn added, and Poe stared down at their joined hands, before looking up at her, a small smile curling around his lips.

"Well, that's definitely good to know," Poe said, squeezing her fingers.

"What is no one gonna hold my hand?" Finn asked suddenly, breaking the tension which had suddenly built up, and the three of them laughed as Rey pulled her hand back, still feeling it tingle from where Poe had squeezed it.

Their food arrived at that moment, and the rest of the meal was spent in easy conversation. When it came time to pay they split the bill three ways, before leaving the restaurant.

"Well, what now?" Finn asked.

"Well, my flat is just around the corner," Poe replied, his tone suggestive, and Rey suddenly felt a little sidelined.

"I guess I'll see you both next week, then," she said tightly, and was about to walk away when she felt Poe's hand on her arm.

"I don't think you understood. Let me be more clear. Would you _both_ like to come back to my flat?" His eyes were clear and inviting, and Rey went hot all over.

"I...I hadn't thought about..." she stammered, and Poe stepped close to her, laying his hand against her cheek and drawing her in for a kiss. His kisses were soft but with an edge to them and Rey found herself moaning into the kiss. When he drew back he was smiling slightly.

"So what do you think?" Poe asked.

"I think we need to find your flat now," Rey replied slightly breathlessly, and both Poe and Finn laughed.

"Come on, it's this way," Poe said, and led them both down the street.

***

Poe's flat was quiet when they went in. They could see light under the cracks in some of the doors, but Poe put his finger to his lips and led them silently towards his bedroom.

When they were in and the door was closed, Poe turned to them and smiled. He reached out a hand to each of them, and then pulled them towards him. He leaned in and kissed Finn first - a slow, lingering kiss - then pulled back and turned to Rey, pulling her in tight against him.

"If you're not comfortable with this just say and we'll stop," Poe said quietly. Rey responded by kissing him, gently at first then with increasing intensity as the kiss deepened. At the first touch of his tongue against hers she moaned, feeling Finn move to press flush against her back. She could feel his hardening cock against her ass and pushed back slightly against it, causing Finn to exhale hard against the back of her neck, making her shiver.

When Poe finally broke the kiss, Finn turned her head towards him and kissed her - a kiss which left her toes curling in her shoes. By the time he pulled back Rey wasn't entirely sure of her own name any more.

"I think we should probably get undressed now," Poe said, smiling, and Rey and Finn nodded. They stripped out of their clothes and shoes, leaving themselves only in their underwear. Rey reached up to undo her bra, aware that both men were now watching her, and as soon as it was off they surrounded her, Finn in front and Poe behind. Sandwiched between them, she gasped into Finn's mouth as Poe's hands came up to play with her breasts, squeezing them between his strong fingers and rubbing at her nipples.

"So Poe, did I tell you that Rey here gets really wet when she gives head?" Finn asked conversationally.

"You didn't, no," Poe replied. "Is that what you want, Rey? Want to suck one of us?"

Rey nodded, her eyes fluttering as one of Poe's hands came down to rub her through her lace panties.

"I think," she managed, "I think I want to suck you, Poe, then I think you should fuck me while Finn fucks you."

Finn nodded, his eyes dilated with want, and Poe laughed hoarsely in her ear.

"God, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Well that definitely works for me too. I can't wait to fuck you, to be inside your tight cunt while Finn fucks me. He's got such a gorgeous big cock, I bet he feels amazing inside."

"He does," Rey said, smiling at Finn, who bit his lip as she began to touch him lightly through his underwear. "But I bet," she continued, feeling Poe's hard cock pressing against her, "I bet you feel just as good."

They pulled back from one another to strip out of the rest of their underwear and then climbed onto the bed, Poe first on his back, then Rey on her hands and knees and finally Finn behind her.

There was a drop of moisture at the tip of Poe's cock and Rey bent her head to lick it off, swirling her tongue around the head as she did so. As she bent her head further to take Poe's cock as far as she could into her mouth she felt Finn shift behind her, and before she could ask what he was doing his tongue was licking a stripe right up her pussy.

Rey moaned around Poe's cock, and he gasped in response, his hips coming off the bed slightly. Rey began to use one hand to stroke the base of his cock where she couldn't reach with her mouth as her other hand came down to play with his balls. She was finding it hard to concentrate on what she was doing, however, as Finn was now licking and sucking at her clit, making bursts of pleasure shoot through her.

"Mmm, poor Finn," Poe laughed softly, "no one is touching you right now."

"That's fine," Finn said, lifting his head away from Rey's dripping wet pussy and licking his lips. "I'm just looking forward to being inside your tight ass."

"Me - oh! - me too," Poe gasped as Rey sucked hard at the head of his cock as she swirled her tongue around it. "Enough!" he cried out. "Enough, you've got to stop or I'll come."

"We don't want that," Rey said as she sat up, slightly sad that this meant that Finn stopped too.

"You and I should probably swap places," Poe told Rey, who nodded. Once they were repositioned, Poe leaned over Rey and took two condoms and a bottle of lube out of the bedside cabinet. The lube and one of the condoms he passed back to Finn, while the other condom he laid beside him on the bed.

"You all right?" Poe asked her softly, leaning down to kiss her.

"Never better," she replied, laughing breathlessly, as Poe began to tease around her entrance with his fingers.

"Fuck, you really do get wet from giving head, don't you?" Poe said with a groan as Finn began to finger him open.

"Mhm." Rey would have said more, but at that moment Poe plunged two fingers inside her and all conscious thoughts fled as he used his other hand to rub at her clit with just the right speed and pressure.

"Tell...tell me what Finn is doing," she stuttered out, and Poe nodded, biting his lip.

"He's adding another finger - that's two he's got inside me now - and it feels so good, Rey. So good to know that he's opening me up to take that beautiful cock of his. He keeps, oh god, he keeps rubbing that spot inside me and it's making my cock throb every time he does it. But that's not the only thing making me so hard, Rey. Fingering you, knowing that I'm going to be inside your tight, wet cunt soon, is turning me on so much."

His fingers sped up on her clit slightly and she gasped, her head moving restlessly on the pillow as she felt her body respond. She was going to come any moment now, she could feel it building...

"Fuck, Poe, I'm going to come, you're going to make me come, _oh_ ," she cried out as she climaxed, her whole body pulsing.

"Ngh, fuck, Finn, you never told me how beautiful she is when she comes," Poe said, adding another finger inside her still clenching cunt and almost overloading her with sensations.

"Figured that was something you should find out for yourself," Finn replied.

"I'm right here," Rey laughed, and Poe leaned down to kiss her again.

"You are gorgeous," he said seriously, and she flushed. Then Poe closed his eyes and bit his lip, arching his back slightly. "Okay, fuck, Finn, I'm ready." He opened his eyes again and looked down at Rey. "Are you? You ready for me to fuck you?"

"Oh my god, yes," she replied, and Poe nodded, gently pulling his fingers out of her cunt and leaving her feeling bereft as he put on the condom. Then he was positioning himself and sliding inside her, and it felt so good Rey could have cried.

Once he was fully seated inside her he stilled, and Rey watched the concentration on Finn's face and the way Poe's eyes widened as Finn began to push inside him.

"How do you feel?" Rey asked Poe, and he swallowed hard.

"Good, amazing, oh god. He's fully inside me now, I can feel his balls against mine, I feel so full and you're so tight around my cock... I don't think I'm going to last very long," he finished with a strained laugh.

"That's fine," Rey smiled up at him. "I can't wait to see you come for us."

"Want to fuck you until you come first, though," Poe grinned.

"That sounds - oh! - sounds good," Rey managed as both Finn and Poe began to move. It was a little awkward at first while they found a rhythm that worked, but then it all seemed to click and the room was silent except for their gasps and moans and the wet sounds of fucking.

Poe shifted slightly so that Rey's clit was rubbing against him with every thrust, and she bit her lip as the pleasure washed through her. The pressure and rhythm were just what she needed and her hands, which had been fisting in the sheets, came up to grab on to Poe's back.

She moaned as her pleasure mounted, and suddenly she was coming, fingers scratching at Poe's shoulders as she cried out.

Poe kept up the rhythm as she came down, her breathing starting to slow, and suddenly he gasped out, "Fuck, I'm coming," and his hips stilled as he groaned. His head dropped down as he panted, catching his breath, then he looked up and grinned at Rey.

"Come on, Finn," he said hoarsely. "Come on, we want you to come for us now, don't we Rey?"

"Yes, come on, Finn, come for us," Rey added. Finn sped up his hips, fucking Poe hard and fast and Poe gasped above her. Then Finn was crying out softly, before resting his forehead on Poe's back. They lay still joined for a few moments, then Finn pulled out of Poe with a short laugh.

"That was fucking amazing," Finn said as he moved to dispose of his condom, and Poe nodded as he pulled out of Rey, before going off to do the same. Then they climbed back onto the bed beside Rey and lay together, Poe in the middle, exchanging lazy kisses between them in turn.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other, and Rey felt as though she'd never been so content in her life.

***

The next morning was considerably less awkward than Rey would have thought it would be. The three of them got up and dressed and went out for breakfast early, partly because Poe had nothing in and partly to avoid his flatmates in an awkward morning after scenario.

"We'll all go out to dinner together and I'll introduce you to them then," Poe said, and Rey and Finn nodded in agreement.

Breakfast was an easy affair, with the three of them chatting happily about various topics.

"So what are your plans for tonight, then?" Rey asked them, and Poe squirmed a little.

"I was actually going to ask you both if you wanted to come to a thing. It's an open mic night and I'll be playing... What?" he asked as the other two looked at him in amazement.

"Playing...what?" Finn asked.

"Oh, the guitar. And singing too. It's just something I do at this place most Saturday nights and I thought, maybe..."

"I'd love to come!" Rey said encouragingly, and Finn agreed. Poe looked pleased. "I need to go home and change first, though. I do like this dress, but not enough to wear it two days running. What should I wear to this thing tonight?"

"Just a top and jeans should be fine," Poe replied, and Rey nodded. She had been to open mic nights before and hadn't been too impressed, but it was nice that Poe had a hobby he enjoyed. She for one intended to be supportive.

***

After breakfast, they walked together to the tube station. Poe kissed each of them, and saw them off with a wave. As they were only a couple of stops apart on the District line they could get the same train. They sat together, Rey's head resting on Finn's shoulder, until they reached Finn's stop. Then they kissed goodbye and Finn left her sitting with a smile for the remaining two stops.

Rey decided that she would spend the day cleaning, and roped both Robert and Sarah into helping while dodging their questions about where she had spent the previous night.

When the flat was clean and all the rubbish taken out, Rey went for a shower. As she rubbed the soapy lather over her breasts, her fingernails caught on her hardening nipples and she flashed back to the night before, when Poe was teasing her breasts. She moved her hands languidly over herself, pausing occasionally to squeeze her nipples between her fingers, before running her hand down over her stomach to play with her clit.

She began by teasing herself slowly, thinking of the way Finn had eaten her pussy the night before, but then she thought of the way Poe had felt inside her and her fingers sped up. She knew she wasn't going to last long, the pace she was setting herself, and racing through her mind was the feel of Poe fucking her, the way he had made her come, the way he looked when Finn was fucking him, the look on Finn's face when he had first pushed inside Poe, poefinnpoefinnpoefinn... She came with a silent cry, almost biting through her lip, as the warm water washed over her. Rey closed her eyes as her breathing slowed back to normal, and pushed her face under the shower water as though to clean her thoughts.

She couldn't wait to see them again.

***

The bar was down a side street off of Kensington High Street, but it wasn't as upmarket as she would have expected - was, in fact, a bit of a dive. But it was comfortable enough looking and she quickly spotted Poe and Finn sitting in a corner at a table.

She walked over to them and quickly kissed them both in turn.

"You look gorgeous," Poe said, and Rey blushed.

"You just said a top and jeans, it's not exactly very dressy."

"I know," Poe replied, smiling. "And yet you still look gorgeous."

Finn nodded in agreement, and Rey ducked her head. She wasn't used to compliments and they always made her a little embarrassed.

"You two ready for another drink?" she asked, noticing that both of their glasses were nearly empty.

"Sure," Finn nodded. "You want me to come with you to the bar?"

"No, it's fine," Rey smiled. "What are you both drinking?"

The bar was quite busy and it took her about five minutes to actually get served. Once she has the drinks she made her way carefully back to their table and set them down before sitting next to Finn.

"So have you two been here long?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nah, about half an hour?" Poe said. "We both ended up getting here a little earlier than planned."

"I was bored," Finn explained, "so I just came up a little early."

"I see." Rey noticed the guitar case sitting next to Poe's chair and smiled. "So are you nervous about performing?" she asked him.

Poe shook his head. "Not really. I mean, it's a lot of the same people that I usually play to on open mic night - the crowd doesn't change that much. It makes me think more about my set so I'm not playing the same things every time, but it also takes a bit of the edge off."

They chatted for a while longer, but after about half an hour a guy got up and introduced the first performer. He was okay, Rey thought to herself as they listened, but his voice was a little hoarse for her tastes. The guy after him was better, but the third guy barely started before getting stage fright and fleeing the bar. The three of them looked at each other expressively, and then the announcer got up and said,

"Ohhh-kay then. Well, in that case I give you a guy who is no stranger to this bar, and who has entertained us on many occasions. I give you...Poe Dameron!"

"Wish me luck!" Poe said as he got up and grabbed his guitar case.

"Good luck!" Rey and Finn chorused as Poe walked to the stage area. He sat, took out his guitar, tuned it, and then began.

It wasn't a song that Rey was familiar with, but that didn't matter. Poe's voice was amazing - sweet and pure and strong, and she felt herself melting. She and Finn looked at each other in shock.

"Did you have any idea?" she asked Finn, who shook his head helplessly. They turned back to watch their lover on stage, charming the entire room. It was actually ridiculously sexy, and Rey could feel herself getting wet as she sat there listening to that voice. She was unbelievably turned on by the time he finished his second song, and a glance at Finn's lap told her she wasn't alone.

The applause when Poe finished was thunderous, and he was beaming as he came back to the table, guitar case in hand.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, clearly nervous. Rey stood up, grabbing her coat.

"I think we need to go back to yours right now so we can have sex because I am really turned on right now."

Poe looked at her in surprise, clearly not sure if she was serious or not, then turned his gaze to Finn.

"I agree, man, that was seriously hot," Finn said, and Poe barked out a surprised laugh.

"Okay, my place it is."

Rey didn't miss the way Finn held his jacket over his crotch as they walked out of the bar into the balmy night air, and the three of them walked quickly towards Poe's flat which was fortunately only a short walk away.

Their luck was with them again that night as they managed to avoid any of Poe's flatmates for the second night running, and as soon as the bedroom door was closed behind them Rey pulled Poe's head down for a deep kiss.

"Do you...have any...idea...how wet...your voice...made me?" she asked between kisses.

Pulling back, she let Finn in for his turn, as he added, "Or how hard you made me?" Poe looked down at Finn's crotch and his eyes widened before Finn kissed him.

By the time they were done, Rey was nearly fully undressed. When the others raised their eyebrows at her, she shrugged.

"You're the ones taking forever to get naked," she laughed, and they both began to strip. Soon the three of them were tumbling naked onto the bed, kissing and touching wherever they could reach.

"So how are we going to do this?" Rey asked between kisses.

"We talked about this earlier," Poe said, smiling at her. "We think that it's only fair if Finn fucks you this time and I get to fuck him."

"You just want to fuck this tight ass," Finn murmured against Poe's lips, and Poe laughed.

"It's true, I'm sorry. I've wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you," Poe said hungrily, and Finn and Rey both moaned.

They positioned themselves on the bed - Rey on her back, with Finn kneeling over her and Poe sitting behind him. Poe leaned over to fetch the supplies from the bedside cabinet, and there was no talking for a while then, just moans as Finn fingered Rey open and Poe did the same to Finn.

Rey watched both her lovers' faces; Finn gasped as Poe rubbed that spot inside him, and Poe looked enraptured as he watched his fingers move inside Finn.

Finally Rey gasped out, "I'm ready, god, Finn I'm so ready."

"And what about you?" Poe whispered in Finn's ear. "Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yesss," Finn hissed, pulling his fingers gently out of Rey's wet cunt. He tore open a condom and rolled it down his cock, as Poe did the same. Then Finn was sinking inside her, and she bit her lip as she was filled so completely. As soon as he was fully inside her he stilled, his mouth going slack as Poe's slicked cock entered him.

They moved slowly at first, finding their rhythm more easily this time. Rey shifted her hips slightly, and... "Oh god yes," she whimpered, as Finn rocked into her. Then he was speeding up, fucking her just the way she needed, giving her enough pressure on her clit that she was going to come, she was going to...

"Fuck," she cried as her orgasm overtook her, and Finn's thrusts slowed. They continued that way for long enough that Rey almost forgot the world outside the three of them moving in concert, their bodies slick with sweat. Some time in there she came a second time, and Finn leaned down to kiss her.

"You all right?" Finn murmured to her, and she nodded.

"I'm great, but I'll be even better watching you both come."

Poe gave a slightly strained laugh from behind Finn as he shifted his hips and sped up his thrusts. "That can be arranged," he said, as Finn gasped.

"Fuck, Rey, he keeps hitting that spot inside me, I don't think I'm going to last."

"Good, that's so good, Finn," Rey encouraged him. "Want to see you come inside me, want it so much..."

Finn thrust twice more then came with a groan, before collapsing onto his forearms on top of Rey. He looked up at her and they both laughed, then Finn looked over his shoulder at Poe.

"Come on, Poe, come for us. Come inside me, fuck me hard, Poe, god," Finn babbled as Poe did just that, fucking him hard and fast for a few more thrusts before crying out as he came.

They lay panting together for a while, then Poe slowly pulled out of Finn, getting up to dispose of the condom and stretch out his limbs. Finn and Rey both watched him admiringly for a moment, before Rey smacked Finn on the shoulder.

"Go on, get off me, you big lug," she laughed, and Finn stuck his tongue out at her before carefully pulling out of her and standing up somewhat shakily.

"I think I might have pulled something," he groaned as he threw his condom into the bin by the window.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two. Come back to bed."

Finn and Poe looked at each other and shook their heads, before climbing back into bed beside her. Poe pulled the covers over them as they lay there together, and Rey smiled to herself. It was still early days yet, but she felt instinctively that this relationship between the three of them had the potential to go somewhere. And while it was really too early to talk about love, this was the closest she'd ever felt to it in her life.

Happy and contented, she fell asleep in the arms of her lovers, knowing that this was one place she would always belong.


End file.
